


【双斯诺克球手AU】球桌之上

by sinowhite



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinowhite/pseuds/sinowhite





	【双斯诺克球手AU】球桌之上

John Reese与Zoe Morgan的第一次见面，是在斯诺克世界锦标赛的半决赛赛场上。有趣且不可思议的是，这两位世界排名分别为第五和第七的选手，此前竟从未同台竞技过。

John Reese是百分百的进攻型球手，打法凶猛迅捷，击球精准干脆，顺畅如风泻长空行云流水。更令人称道的是他左手的技术和他右手一样出色，是当今球坛少见的左右开弓型选手。看他的比赛，对所有球迷来说都是极为难得的至高享受。

而Zoe Morgan则是斯诺克世界排名前十中唯一的女性选手。众所周知，由于女性选手生理构造方面的劣势，其整体球技很难和男性选手媲美。加之女性斯诺克赛事受到关注之少，远远不能和世界级别的赛事相比。故而Zoe Morgan仅凭女流之力，跻身世界前十，一路走来的光鲜与艰辛全世界有目共睹。她能获得今天的成就地位，天赋与努力两者缺一不可。Zoe的打法也是进攻型，却不像John那么典型，风格上尤显女性的细腻谨慎、敏锐聪慧。她侧重进攻的同时也不忘注重防守，若一定要分个清楚，攻防约在七三之数。

这次世锦赛半决赛的观赏性之高，不仅仅在于这是两人第一次正面交锋，更是因为他们都可谓是世界选手中的颜值巅峰。看这样一对风度翩翩的选手于球场之上激烈拼杀，对球迷来说当是一场赏心悦目的顶级视觉盛宴。

 

实力相当的对手交起手来情况往往胶着。这场比赛打了很久，赛场内的空气似乎也凝滞了，时间也似停住了脚步。连一贯击球不假思索的John Reese都不得不深思熟虑，一遍一遍绕着球桌边走边观察台上球的格局。对球迷来说，这是提心吊胆的煎熬，更是云霄飞车般的刺激。能在这样精彩的比赛上，为球手的每一杆失误扼腕叹息，为每一杆漂亮的击球热烈鼓掌，是每个球迷心中最大的愿望。

漫长的三十二盘已过，两人各赢十六盘。

决胜局，John Reese开球形成斯诺克，Zoe Morgan顺利解斯诺克。之后，Zoe抓住机会，每一杆都稳扎稳打，一路将比分打到稳赢之后才一杆失误下场。这样紧张的局势下，依旧能保持如此高水准的发挥，展现了她令人钦佩的心理素质和球技。John上场之后只能再次做斯诺克，看Zoe是否会失误罚分，这样他才有扳回局面的可能。

Zoe再次持杆上场的时候，笔直的脊背后汇聚了所有人的目光。她俯身架杆，眉目沉着。球被砰然击出，相碰发出的声响格外清脆响亮。Zoe这一杆摒弃自身风格，完全模仿了John Reese的打法，发力击球准确凶狠，如雄狮搏兔、猎豹扑鹿。模仿对手，尤其还是位风格鲜明极具个人特色的对手，着实是非常冒险的做法。Zoe这样做，必然是有进球的十分把握。

全场屏息。

入袋。

一杆定胜负。

雷鸣般的掌声乍然惊起，所有观众都难掩内心激动地站起了身。Zoe悠然收杆，冲观众席挑眉一笑。经过长时间的鏖战，不论是选手还是观众都难免有疲乏之感。加之斯诺克默认的观赛礼仪是除却击球完毕的空隙必须保持绝对安静，以防声音对球手的任何干扰，使赛场更加严肃压抑。观众内心雀跃却不能发之于声，其郁闷可想而知，故斯诺克球手在最后一杆的时候往往打得花俏些以娱球迷，活跃气氛。Zoe这一杆，旁人看来是向对手致以敬意，John却能从她轻松飞扬的神采中看出挑衅和不以为意。

他向裁判认输之后，走向Zoe去和她握手，面带微笑，仿佛不在乎输赢，完美恪守了斯诺克这项绅士运动的礼仪。Zoe也自然地伸手与他交握，同时亦颔首微笑作为回礼。那是彬彬有礼的虚伪假笑，没有失败的着恼不甘，也没有胜利的骄傲得意，只是匿藏在微笑后隐隐的冷静轻蔑。两人都在心底承认，对方是个可敬可畏、出色迷人的对手。

 

第二次，是斯诺克世界杯，两人皆代表国家出战。这意味着他们需要通力合作，为国家争取最高的荣誉。单人赛的时候，Zoe下场，John则在一旁静静观战。对手的水平远远及不上Zoe，他无须担心。这局一赢，他们队就可小组赛出线了。

只是有个小插曲。

Zoe原本胜局已定，然而在她打出决胜一杆前，却忽然起身向裁判示意。观众不明就里，不住窃窃私语起来。John皱起眉，看着低声与裁判交谈的Zoe，不知在想什么。

裁判点点头，Zoe转头冲John飞了个安抚的眼神，随即向观众席报以歉疚的笑容。她取下头上的发绳，干净利落地重新盘了个发，随即又回到球台旁拿起球杆。原来是Zoe刚刚准备击球的时候发现有碎发垂下，怕影响出杆，因而才有这么一出。观众见她动作，心里也都明白了。由于女性在斯诺克球场上的天生劣势，不论是裁判和球迷，都愿意给女性多一些宽容。何况Zoe也并没有影响比赛，只不过打理下头发，无伤大雅。

对John来说，情况则有些不同。

Zoe先前飞过来的眼神里，是满满的十拿九稳胸有成竹。她不同于一般女人，用小意温柔予他宽慰，而是用她几乎称得上是不可一世的傲然向他宣告，一切尽在掌握。这种强势和对自己实力的绝对自信，令他心神一荡。

她盘发时恰巧侧身对着John，双手伸到脑后像是伸懒腰的姿势，将独属于女性的优美身姿尽皆展露无遗。弯曲的脖颈和脊背弧度完美如幽深峡谷中一道曼妙雨后新虹，盈盈似上弦月将满。修身的西装马甲非但没有起到束缚的作用，却更加突出了她的身材优势，营造出别样的韵致。赛场内的灯光勾勒出婀娜的轮廓，将她的剪影直直投射进他眼里，美艳灼亮得不可逼视，生生滞住了他的呼吸。

片刻之间，John见识了这个女人身上最女性化和最不女性化的一面。他没想到，巨大的矛盾冲击带来的除了震惊，竟然还有致命的吸引。

Zoe注意到了同伴的不对劲。这种不对劲体现在她胜了之后，一向将表面功夫做得滴水不漏的John居然冒失到没有立即上前和她握手致贺。不过既然赛后他表示晚上单独宴请，一来庆祝小组赛出线，二来表示他私人的祝贺，她便不再计较。

 

是夜。

“皇冠酒店？我听说这里的晚餐价格不菲。”Zoe款款落座，一身暗红小礼服似是融在昏暗的灯光里。放下包抚平衣上的皱褶后，才看向对面的John。John打扮得也很正式，西装衬衣领带，明显经过精心挑选，“这样的规格可令我受宠若惊。”

John做了个“请”的手势：“酒店的老板是我朋友。优惠价格，以我的奖金还负担得起。”

“那我就不推辞了。”Zoe执起桌上的刀叉，开始切割面前精致的食物。她的餐桌礼仪是那种最规范的优雅得体，餐刀略微倾斜以防和瓷盘摩擦发出声响，饮酒前会用餐巾擦掉唇膏以免沾染在酒杯上，食用的时候眼神平静专注，对视的时候适当微笑致意。John嗅到空气中似乎浮动着的暧昧香气，他不知道是Zoe身上的香水，还是酒店为了营造氛围的手笔，或者只是他蠢蠢欲动的心猿意马。

餐桌上很安静，只有酒杯轻轻相碰时的短促击音，刀叉与食物摩擦发出的沉钝切割声，和偶尔John为Zoe快空了的酒杯注上酒液时液体汩汩流动的声响。

进餐过程中，没有任何交流。

Zoe几次撞到John的眼神，她能清楚地从中读到欣赏，和一个男人对于他欣赏的女人的野心。John将后者掩饰得很好，流露出的至多是正常的微醺。但女人天生的保护机制——直觉，却感受到了表象下的真实。这让Zoe有些跃跃欲试。她发现的一切已经足够满足作为一个骄傲女性的虚荣，而血液里流淌着的好胜心在酒精作用下成倍地增长，野草般蔓延至四肢百骸，让她产生了想要征服面前这个男人的欲望——在他也想征服她的情况下。

男女情爱本就是博弈，只看谁技高一筹。

直到酒瓶倒空，盘内的食物也所剩无几。Zoe低垂着眼，装模作样地用餐巾拭擦嘴唇，等着对面人的下一步邀请。

果不其然，John似是不经意地开口：“我在顶层的长期套房，那里的阳台赏夜景很好。有兴趣吗？”

“又是作为老板朋友的特权？我简直要嫉妒了。”Zoe做出凝神思考的样子，“听上去没有拒绝的理由。”

John欣然地笑起来，他这样笑的时候眉眼轮廓一瞬间柔和，舒展得像是飞鸽的翅膀，面容温暖又明亮，完全无法将他和球场上那个让对手陷入窒息绝境的锐不可当的锋利球手联系起来。不论是John的哪一面，他举手投足间散发出的魅力和荷尔蒙，都能让万千女性丢盔弃甲。即便是Zoe，也不敢轻易说，她能不沦陷。

 

顶层确实风光无限好。青天白日下容易令人厌烦的碌碌庸俗与熙熙攘攘都隐没于无声无息的黑暗，车流在路灯照耀下显出煌煌的金色，一道道划开薄冷的夜，提醒所有人这座才刚刚苏醒的城市的繁华。

John和Zoe端着酒杯，倚在玻璃围栏上吹夜风。原本喝得有些昏沉，被冷风一吹也清醒过来。他们就这么默默无言地，居高临下地俯瞰，脚底有无数奔波劳碌的生命。某个时刻，两人转头四目相对，一个眼底盛着整座城市的万家灯火，一个眸里装着整片夜空的星辉璀璨。目光相交的那一瞬——

一切就发生了。

他们一开始吻得很热烈，后来就缓慢、深沉、温柔了起来。Zoe食指卷过John的领带下端，John扣住Zoe的后脑勺五指插入她的发。他们拉近距离，然后慢条斯理地除去对方的衣物，彼此对这场无声的战役心知肚明。

Zoe被John压在沙发上，面朝下。她不喜欢这样被动且弱势的姿势，但John的身躯覆在她身上，还压制住了她的手脚，她即使反抗也无可奈何。John觉察出她的些许僵硬，却误会了其中原因。他温热的气息漾在她脸侧，嘴唇开合时擦过她的耳垂，说：“没有人会看见的。”Zoe快气笑了，身体却不由自主放松下来。是因为她打算既来之则安之地享受，还是John低哑的嗓音和怜香惜玉的口气太具安抚人心的力量，Zoe也不得而知。

John没有急于开始，而是极富技巧地从后方亲吻Zoe的耳后、脖颈、肩胛、脊背，舌尖的挑逗和唇的摩挲成功点燃了Zoe的情欲，并大大减少了她对这个姿势的抵触心理——大概是没有空余的思想去抵触了。夜风拂过裸露的肌肤，寒意唤起身体的战栗，John的唇舌接触的地方却酥痒火热。冷与热交织着，在Zoe的大脑里疯狂叫嚣，把她所有的理智撕扯得粉碎。

她现在唯一能利用的只有她的声音。

于是她说：“John。”

不是欲壑难填的渴求，甚至没有一丝一毫的急不可耐；也不是甜腻痴缠的嘤咛，连撒娇也算不上。声带被酒精与情欲烧得千疮百孔，也只会发出代表命令的声音。这是Zoe Morgan的高傲，也正是这样的高傲才令人心折。  
明显地，John听懂了这个邀请，用Zoe的话来说她应该更乐意用“准许”这个词。他小心地用手指试探着Zoe的敏感，换来的是一声呻吟，很好。他抽出手指，缓缓进入。Zoe长出一口气，到最后突然转成了尖叫。John在里面的动作并不如之前那样绅士，他很用力，像是在吊打赛场上的对手，每一杆都稳准狠。

John一局单杆清台的最高纪录是五分钟，快速击球像是不经思考的下意识反应。击出的球飞快滚动相撞击鸣，声势被人形容为大批大批砸易碎品一样的痛快爽利。观看的球迷自然大呼过瘾，对于对手来说只有当被砸碎的玻璃渣惨败的份。John Reese是攻击性极强的选手，他在赛场上野兽般的天赋第六感能让他百发百中。

情场之上，似乎也是弹无虚发。

Zoe仰着头，毫不吝啬地用呻吟声表达自己的愉悦，顺带鼓励下身上的男人。她不得不赞叹John在性方面高超的技术，快感如潮水般一遍一遍冲刷她身体的每个角落，从心脏到指尖。John在她耳边急促喘息，声音和节奏在她听来都性感的要命。汗珠从他的额头上滴下，落在Zoe的肩膀上。她艰难地转头去舔那枚汗，就在她的舌尖刚刚要触到时John猛力撞了她一下。Zoe又尖叫一声：“John！What’s wrong with you？！”

John笑起来，带着情事席卷后的慵懒和低沉，可惜他说出的话让Zoe无心欣赏如此磁性的嗓音：“什么时候你把它舔掉，什么时候我们停下。”

Zoe也笑了，故意笑得妩媚娇俏，笑得John心头一热。她伸手，指尖划过他的脸颊。这个动作有点难度，因为她被John压着，不过她还是做到了：“我没有问题呀，John，我是怕你坚持不到那个时候啊。”  
男人最不能接受的就是在这种尊严问题上的质疑，John没有回答，只是身下的动作愈发不留情面了。Zoe不以此为苦果，也不再出言挑衅，只是专心致志地对付肩头那滴该死的汗。她唇舌的姿态太过诱人，John一时看她出神，制造阻力就慢了一拍。Zoe乘他这一慢，舌尖灵活一勾，把那汗珠勾了去。

 

John十分信守诺言，他放开了Zoe：“外面冷了点，不如我们回房间？”Zoe挑眉，心里想着外面冷你还做了那么久，表现出来的则是点头允许。他打横抱起她往室内走，没注意到Zoe脚尖悄悄挑起了他先前扯下的领带。  
躺在柔软的大床上，Zoe惬意地伸展了下四肢，在John欺身而上想要继续刚才的室外活动的时候眼明手快用足尖抵住了他的胸膛，一脸做作的无辜笑容。“我想我需要洗个澡。你也是，John。”

这个笑容充满了报复的恶意快感，John以手抵额表示无奈，听话地躺到了一边。浴室的毛玻璃外墙叫他又爱又恨，水汽蒸腾后Zoe的迷蒙身影纵不能看个真切，依旧时时诱惑着他的双眼。

隔着重重水雾Zoe也能感受到自己被直勾勾注视着，不由得暗笑。她装作没事人自顾自洗澡，也不刻意撩拨，只是有心放慢了手上动作。打开花洒，温水渗入她的长发，泼在她的脖颈和肩膀上，沿着身体的曲线延伸成丝丝水流一路蜿蜒至脚跟。

这些John全都看不到，但人的想象力是没有界限的。他目光锁定着浴室里的Zoe，思绪已不知信马由缰到何处。浴室的门开了。Zoe穿着浴袍，半干的头发还湿漉漉地往下滴水。她抬抬下巴：“Your turn。”又转身进去了。John见她没有回避的意思，便凑到洗手台边去：“Zoe，你还要呆在这儿？”

“吹头发，”Zoe扬扬手中的吹风机，“怎么，怕我偷看你？”

John伸手抹去镜面上附着的水汽，眼神却盯着镜中的她：“怕你受不了。”

“又不是没见过。”Zoe嗤之以鼻。

“如果你是说刚才那样，我想你看得不太清楚。”Zoe一噎，John见好就收，迅速洗澡去了。

其实John的话不无道理。吹风机呼呼地吹出热风，驱散了镜面上的细小水珠，清晰地映出他的身躯。即便有水流雾气为屏障，Zoe也很难不去瞟一眼。这样看得见又看不见最是惹人心痒，她算是懂了John方才的心情了。

还好John没像她那样拖延时间，Zoe才躺到床上没几分钟他就出来了，只围了条浴巾。Zoe撩了撩才吹干的蓬松长发，对着他一笑，风情万种又带着浴后花朵般的鲜嫩。John一愣，没想到Zoe表现的如此热情，然后就见她拉开了浴袍的腰带。

John表现得有点冲动，正如Zoe预料之中。她灵活地避开了他，趁势翻身坐在了他的腰上，同时扯过那条被她放在床边的领带。

“Zoe，你要是想用它来绑住我，恐怕没什么用。”John好心地提醒。

“谁说我要绑住你了，我是要……”Zoe晃了晃手中的领带，将它盖在John的双眼上，再交叉到脑后打了个死结，“这样。”她的尾音带了点轻快的上扬，竟显得有些调皮，“我担保你会喜欢的，John。”

“要是我不喜欢，你准备怎么补偿我？”被蒙住眼的John少了赛场上的咄咄逼人，看上去毫无攻击性。

“不，你一定会喜欢的。”Zoe用拇指抚摸着那条领带，蓝黑条纹，很衬他今天的西装。她俯身在John耳边吹了口气，“Feel me，John。”

然后她开始亲吻他。一丝不苟地、细致入微地，从笔直的鼻梁开始，绕过嘴唇，再是带些青色胡茬的下巴。她咬了他的喉结，不重，但他抑制不住地叫了一声。她似乎对此感到愉悦，John感觉到她的嘴唇在他的胸膛上绽开笑的形状。她还在亲吻他，顺着他的肌肉线条舔舐他的肌肤，她的舌湿润又灵巧，有时候轻得像一缕风，在他身上千回百转，将他紧紧缠绕。他忍不住扣住她的腰。

Zoe一怔，也仅仅是一怔而已：“别急呀，John，”她低头在John的腰上划了个圈，用唇舌。她的长发垂下来，尾端落在他身上，宛如窈窕柳枝轻触湖面，“做爱可不像打比赛，不是你一个人高兴就好了的。在床上，你的个人风格得改一改，才能得到女士的欢心。”

“嗯？”John哼了一声，“在外面的时候我没有让你高兴吗？我怎么不觉得。”

“当然……没有”Zoe口不对心的话说起来倒是顺溜，“所以，才教你，怎么样能让我高兴。”John即便蒙着眼也能想象出她此刻的妩媚神情，这样一想，就没有再答话。

她继续专心致志地亲吻他，像擦拭名贵的瓷器，像沏一壶上好的茶或啜一杯百年的酒，沉迷而认真。她的唇齿，她富有弹性的胸脯，她光滑的肌肤，都贴合着他。视觉被封闭之后触觉变得更为灵敏，她的每个挑逗都被千百倍地放大，每个细小的变化都鲜明无比。她在他的极限前停下，一切掐得刚刚好。

“Feel me，John。”她重复了一遍。咬词清晰坚定，语气不容置疑。

她还没来得及在被填充满之前发出痛苦夹杂欢愉的声音，就被男人迅速压在了身下。他甚至没有摘去领带，急切而盲目地摸索着她双唇的位置，接着与她唇舌交缠，堵住了她所有将要出口的呻吟。他滚烫又火热，比火山爆发还要炽烈三分，不死不休般灼烧着她的神经。他以她的身体为疆场，像骁勇的战士一样驰骋，侵占她身体里里外外的每一寸，每一寸都铭刻着他的痕迹，铭刻着他。

当他触到她的温暖湿润时，最后仅存的那一丝理智刹那间灰飞烟灭。就和潮水决堤时人的自救本能一样，掌控权交给了原始冲动，加上眼前一片漆黑，他几乎不知道自己干了什么就转换了位置。所幸这个缓冲让他找回了几分清醒，他不掩盖自己的迫切欲望，也注意分寸不让身下的女人受伤。最初那阵海啸般的情潮渐渐褪去后，他离开她的唇，却没有退出。他听见破碎得不成音调的呻吟和叫自己的名字，一声一声，仿佛来自远古的呼唤。她从不压抑，声音婉转一波三折，如幼年梦中的山洞，诱惑着他深入，再深入。她的手勾上他的脖颈，滑下他的脊背。她的指甲修剪成最合宜的两毫米，指尖在他的背上游弋，按着他的节奏划过，疼痛和痒恰到好处，足以拔升他的情欲。她容纳他，似刀鞘容纳一把刀。在他询问她的时候，在他耳畔浅浅喘息，说“Feel me，John。”。

他也会唤她的名字，尾音上挑如同互相调情时欲语还休的眼角和眉头，温存缠绵。他没有摘下领带的打算，便用手抚摸她，她的唇——她舔了他的手心，她的锁骨，她丰满的胸脯和其下分明的肋骨，她柔韧的腰。她在他手下颤抖，在他每一次冲撞时死死抓住那条领带，发出赞叹和满足的喟叹。

“我确实很喜欢。”这场漫长而激烈的床事结束时，John如是对Zoe说。Zoe有些疲倦地对他笑笑，才意识到他还没解开那条领带。她伸手，却被阻止了。

“这样很好，”John说，吻了吻Zoe的额头——他现在对此已经十分熟练了。Zoe回吻在他双眼的位置，刚想开口，喉咙一时竟发不出声。John掩住她的唇，“Good night，Zoe。”

Good night，John。

此时的纽约市，一夜的喧嚣刚刚落下帷幕。


End file.
